The inventive concepts described herein relate to a transmitter optical module, and more particularly, relate to a transmitter optical module using an electro-absorption modulated laser (EML).
In recent years, an optical transmission technology may have been used to provide a service to subscribers from a base station of a telephone company. A transmitter optical module may provide an optical signal used for optical transmission. The transmitter optical module may need high-speed signal modulation to transmit much informations. The transmitter optical module may use an electro-absorption modulated laser (EML) to satisfy such need.
A continuous wave (CW) emitted from a light source of the electro-absorption modulated laser may be modulated through a high-frequency electric field transferred through a transmission line. That is, a high-frequency modulation bandwidth of the optical signal must be extended to improve the data rate of the transmitter optical module.